There are applications in which signals need to be transmitted to a rotating member. Frequently, such signals can be transmitted using electrical slip rings. However, there are applications in which the high frequency of the signal and/or the attenuation of the signal is such that electrical slip rings are not usable. Many times in such applications the rotating member needs to rotate one or two revolutions in a clockwise and/or a counter clockwise direction although rotational travel of up to ten or more revolutions is sometimes required. In such applications, a twist capsule cable is preferred. A conventional twist capsule tape (for use at low frequencies) is constructed of flexible printed circuit material having copper runs laminated between polymer film. These tapes perform in a similar manner to cables of conventional electrical wire, which becomes ineffective as a signal transmission line as frequencies increase.
Sufficient length needs to be provided to allow the twist capsule cable to have enough length so that the twist capsule cable can be coiled, like a clock spring, and have sufficient length to travel to the extreme rotational positions of plus/minus two revolutions.
A need exists in the art to be able to make relatively low volume twist capsule cable for special applications.